A force to be reckoned with
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus/Megatron ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does

One shot

Rated T

Warning – slash but just sparkmerges don't like don't read plain and simple.

Megatron/ Optimus – Bay verse

A force to be reckoned with

If there was one thing Optimus Prime watched constantly it was his back stabbing enemy. However there were those times when he managed to distract Optimus and this day would be no exception. Optimus followed Megatron into a cave against his better judgment, and the second he did, Megatron pounced on him. He slammed the Prime against the cave wave his burning red optics flaring as he stared hungrily at the Autobot leader. Optimus narrowed his optics at Megatron as fury burned in his circuits.

"RELEASE ME, MEGATRON…" Optimus snarled as Megatron traced the red and blue flames on Optimus's body.

"NO, I want something from you and you're going to give it to me, aren't you Optimus?" Megatron asked running his long sharp claws over the Prime's face.

"I am not interfacing with you, you slagger!" Optimus growled as Megatron snarled and slammed Optimus harder against the cave wall.

"Do NOT defy me, Optimus I will take whatever I want and that includes your spark." Megatron snarled as Optimus couldn't help but tremble now.

Megatron saw him tremble, and it excited the warlord, as he saw the battle mask remained on Optimus's face. It suddenly annoyed Megatron to even look at that mask; especially when he wanted to see his rival squirm when he took his spark.

"Megatron, I DO NOT want this, you twisted slagger." Optimus snapped as Megatron slammed Optimus's head against the wall of the cave and started to kiss him.

The second his lips touched his Optimus couldn't deny the evil warlord any longer, and Megatron knew that. Optimus could refuse all he wanted once Megatron kissed him or touched him in certain spots his refusals melted. Megatron slid his long sharp clawed fingers into Optimus's neck and suddenly Optimus was groaning. Megatron found the sensitive wires and cables in Optimus's neck, and abruptly bit down hard on the wires splitting them making Optimus cry out. Optimus narrowed his optics and reached into Megatron's sensitive wires and yanked harder than he ever did before. Megatron bit harder on the wires and whispered into Prime's audios.

"I am going to take you down even if it's just this way, Prime." Megatron snarled. "What would your soldier's and insects of this dirt ball of a planet think of you enjoying your sworn enemy's touches and kisses?" Megatron taunted, as Optimus suddenly felt dirty and tried to pull away. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere, Prime." Megatron warned as he slid his clawed servos all over Prime's body. "Open your chest plates, NOW!" Megatron ordered as Optimus's optics brightened in horror.

Optimus hated interfacing period with him period, but merging sparks was special. He hadn't merged sparks with anyone in so long, and his spark was lonely and hurting in need of the closeness of another. He looked up into Megatron's optics and back down ashamed of himself; that he suddenly wanted the merge with his most hated enemy. When Optimus refused to open his chest plates at first Megatron opted to force them open himself and that put a fear like no other into the Prime.

"No, I'll do it myself." he growled.

"Then be quick about it, Optimus." Megatron ordered as Optimus slowly opened his chest plates.

Megatron stared at Optimus's life force that same force he had stolen from Optimus in a sneaky battle.

"There it is your life force." he mused as Optimus looked away.

"I can remember when you destroyed that life force and now you want to merge with it." Optimus mumbled as Megatron wrapped his servos around the Prime to make sure he didn't squirm away.

"That was just business for my master whom you destroyed, remember?" Megatron said as he opened his chest plates and with gentleness he never knew he had leaned into Optimus's chest.

Optimus tried to focus on something else until he felt Megatron's spark close to his. Optimus could feel his own spark react to Megatron's until cruelly Megatron pulled back forcing a strangled cry from Prime. Megatron smirked.

"Don't be cruel you wanted this!" Optimus snarled as Megatron forced Optimus to the ground all the while playing with the Prime's frenzied spark.

Optimus's spark broke into a half dozen electric tendrils and Megatron played with them all as he listened to the strangled moans of Optimus. Megatron watched as Optimus arched and groaned wanting more. He wanted Optimus to beg for it and wouldn't merge until he pleaded for it. Optimus clawed the ground and looked into those burning red optics he needed to release from his pain. He wanted this merge he needed it; oh Primus why was he delaying it for.

"Please Megatron, why are you delaying the merge for?" Optimus asked as Megatron kept playing with his spark as Optimus continued to squirm and arch writhing underneath Megatron. "Megatron, please I need your spark; please…" he whispered so broken as Megatron smiled as caressed his face.

"Now was that so hard?" Megatron softly replied as he kissed the writhing Prime and leaned down against his chest.

Megatron felt Optimus's spark wrap around his own and the second it did something Megatron hadn't counted on happened. He abruptly was overflowed with Optimus's pain all his pain and guilt about the Allspark, lives lost, Cybertron and even Megatron himself. Megatron glanced down at the Autobot leader and ran a claw over his face. Optimus felt responsible for Megatron turning his back on him.

"It was never your fault….." Megatron whispered as Optimus cried out when Megatron's spark tightened around Optimus's spark.

Megatron held Optimus as he maneuvered the mech closer and just held him while their sparks spoke for them.

It was quite a while later when both mechs onlined Optimus was still curled up in Megatron's servos.

"You belong to me now, Optimus." Megatron said softly caressing the mech's back and neck.

"I know….." was all Optimus said as Megatron continued to caress him.

Megatron smirked.

"You know….. Is that right?" he asked. "How will you address me when we have our little private time together, Optimus?" he asked.

Optimus was silent knowing Megatron was trying to completely dominate him now.

"Megatron…" Optimus growled in warning.

"Tell me, come on." Megatron knew the mech in his servos would cave in he was overpowered now.

He knew that the second they spark merged he had won over the Autobot leader. However he didn't plan on killing him or his Autobots no he planned on giving Optimus what he wanted the war to end. All he wanted in return was his spark and for him to finally call him what he longed to be called by this stubborn mech.

"Who do you belong too, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"You….." Optimus whispered as Megatron continued to caress him.

"Yes, that's right and what are you to call me?" Megatron asked.

Silence…..

"Optimus…?" Megatron said a little more firmly.

"Master….I call you master or Lord Megatron." Optimus said as he pushed the tyrant down and straddled him. "You may be my master now; but you're going to find I am a force to be reckoned with, Lord Megatron." Optimus snarled as he dug his fingers into Megatron's armor and had his way with the evil tyrant making him yell out in pleasure as Optimus had his own way with Megatron thriving off the moans, groans and shouts of his master until he offlined from what the Prime did to him.

Optimus rolled onto his back his fans trying to cool him off but failing miserably.

"You may be my master now; but that doesn't mean I will lose my wild streak." he said as he fell into recharge as well with a smirk on his lip plates.


End file.
